


Paras päivä

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Romantiikka, Siirappi, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Hetki helmikuussa, kaksi toisiaan rakastavaa ihmistä muiden ympäröimänä.





	Paras päivä

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä on hieman pörröinen söpöstely johon jokainen voi itse miettiä mieluisen parituksen.

Helmikuun aurinko paistaa ikkunasta sisälle ja pienet pölyhiukkaset leijuvat ilmassa. Seisot huoneen toisella puolella ja nojaat rennosti seinään. Katselen, kuinka kuuntelet hymyillen muiden juttelua, mutta silmäsi harhailevat, tiedän, että muistelet viime yötä. Haluaisin tulla luoksesi, vetää sinut syliini ja suudella hymyäsi, sillä minäkin muistan.  
  
Silmäsi hohtavat kun nojaudut eteenpäin ja naurat jollekin hauskalle sutkautukselle. Ihmettelen edelleen kuinka paljon voin rakastaa nauruasi, rakastaa sinua. Lämpö läikähtää sisälläni kun muistan ensimmäisen suudelmamme, haparoivan ja hitaan mutta niin täydellisen.  
  
En ollut uskonut, että löytäisin rinnalleni vielä sinun kaltaisesi ihmisen. Olin luullut, että kaltaisesi on varattu vain niille hienoille ja kauniille, ei minunlaisilleni. Siksi jokainen kanssasi vietetty hetki on minulle kultaa kalliimpi, haluan vaalia niitä huolella ja nauttia jokaisesta.  
  
Tunnen olevani maailman onnellisin ihminen. Näen että viihdyt, joten minäkin viihdyn. Nojaan päätäni sohvan selkänojaan ja kuuntelen puolella korvalla muiden puhetta. En kuitenkaan malta ottaa osaa siihen, sillä haluan katsella vielä hetken sinua.  
  
Joku ehdottaa lumisotaa ja äkkiä huomaan olevani eteisessä. Takki, pipo, kengät. Kukaan ei enää tunnusta tupaväriä. Iloinen puheensorina ympäröi minut ja hetkeksi kadotan sinut näkyvistäni. Sitten olet taas siinä, vedät pipoa päähäsi ja seuraat toisia kirkkaaseen valoon hymyillen minulle olkasi yli. Vastaan hymyyn ja tunnen, että voisin seurata sinua maailman ääriin.  
  


~ * ~

  
Pakkasen punertamat posket, kylmät sormet ja helisevä nauru. Riisun takkiani ja tunnen, kuinka sydämeni heittää voltin kun hipaiset selkääni ohi mennessäsi. Virnistät ilkikurisesti ja tiedän, mitä katseesi sanoo.  _Myöhemmin_.  
  
Tiedän, että meillä on koko loppuelämämme aikaa, mutta olen malttamaton. Haluaisin saada kaiken nyt heti, haluaisin saada sinut itseäni vasten. Haluaisin lämpösi joka paikkaan, mutta tiedän, että minun on odotettava, että olemme taas kahden.  
  
Kaakaotarjotin leijutetaan olohuoneeseen ja ensimmäiset innokkaat ovat sen kimpussa, sinä muiden mukana. Katselen iloista ilmettäsi, hymyilevää suutasi joka suipistuu puhaltamaan kuumaan kuppiin. Toivon, ettei ensimmäinen hörppy polta kieltäsi.  
  
Saan käteeni oman mukini ja vedän sisääni suklaista aromia. Ihmettelen, mitä olen tehnyt ansaitakseni kaiken tämän. Sinut, ystäväni ympärilläni, pakkaspäivän ja loimuavan takkatulen. En valita, yritän tarttua hetkeen ja nauttia, mutta sen tekee vaikeaksi katse jonka luot minuun. Se on lupaus tulevasta ja tunnen vatsassani liitelevän perhosparven.  
  
Makailemme sohvilla, tuoleilla, lattialla. Muistelemme menneitä, nauramme ja hassuttelemme. Tuntuu hyvältä ja oikealta. Joku säätää radiota, etsii sopivaa kanavaa. Irvistelemme rätinälle ja taputamme, kun säädin osuu viimein oikeaan.  
  
Jatkamme juttua siitä, mihin se jäi. Jokaisella on asiaa ja puhumme toistemme suihin. Sinä olet hiljaa ja katsot meitä hymyillen, kaakao on jättänyt suupieliisi juovat ja haluaisin suudella ne pois. En kuitenkaan uskalla rikkoa tunnelmaa ja häpeän itseäni hieman sen vuoksi. En ole niin rohkea kuin haluaisin.  
  
Äkkiä kuulen sen, meidän kappaleemme soi hiljaisella. Sitten olet siinä, vierelläni ja ojennat kätesi.  
  
"Tule."  
  
Vedät minut ylös. Kierrät kätesi ympärilleni ja johdatat minut hitaaseen, keinuvaan tanssiin. Antaudun käsillesi, painan pääni olkapäätäsi vasten ja nautin läheisyydestä. En välitä mitä muut ajattelevat juuri nyt. Tunnen vain sinut aivan kuten olen koko päivän odottanut.  
  
Tuoksusi kiertyy kutittamaan nenääni, hymyilen ja puristan hieman kovempaa. Sydämeni hypähtää kun vastaat kosketukseen. Tunnemme toisemme läpikotaisin emmekä tarvitse sanoja. Paikkani on käsiesi välissä, aivan niin kuin minun paikkani on sylissäsi. Näin on hyvä.  
  
Takkatuli räsähtää ja huomaan havahtuvani hiljaisuuteen. Muut ovat menneet ja kuulen puheensorinaa keittiöstä. He antoivat meille tämän hetken ja arvostan sitä. Tunnen, kuinka huulesi painuvat huulilleni ja toivon, että hetki kestäisi ikuisuuden.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Olisi mukava kuulla kenet sinä näit tässä tekstissä. Ja kumpi heistä oli kertoja?  
> Valinta on sinun!


End file.
